Building Ithilien TRAD
by La plume d'Elena
Summary: Post "Le Retour du Roi" - Après la Guerre de l'Anneau, Legolas décide de fonder une nouvelle colonie en Ithilien, mais son chemin s'avérera être tout sauf simple. (Traduction de la fiction "Building Ithilien" écrite par Raider-K.)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer général : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire [ qui appartient à "****_Raider-K"_.]**! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions.

* * *

**O**

**OO**

"**Building Ithilien"**

**OO**

**O **

**Résumé : **POST Le Retour du Roi - Après la Guerre de l'Anneau, Legolas décide de fonder une nouvelle colonie en Ithilien, mais son chemin s'avérera être tout sauf simple.** (TRADUCTION "Building Ithilien" de Raider-K.)**

**Beta : Belthyiel**

**Note de l'auteur : **

_J'ai écrit cette histoire pendant huit ans, et désormais elle est complète, et je peaufine le chapitre final, je sens que je vais devoir réécrire également ma ridicule note d'auteur au début de l'histoire. L'original avait une touche d'Oliver Twist, en disant "S'il vous plaît ? Puis-je en avoir plus?"_

_J'adore Legolas en tant que personnage. Toujours d'ailleurs. Même avant le film. J'ai écrit "Building Ithilien" pour mettre en avant Legolas en tant que personnage possédant un grand cœur, un guerrier avec une grande capacité d'aimer et d'être loyal, il combat pour son rôle dans ce monde. _

_C'est une histoire d'aventures, une romance, une histoire mêlant chagrin et angoisse, mais surtout c'est une histoire que j'ai trouvé moi-même (et c'est le plus important!)_

_De la part d'une fan à une autre - Bienvenue, en Terre du Milieu._

* * *

**Prologue : **

Legolas connaissait les ténèbres. Il avait affronté les profondeurs maléfiques des entrailles de la Moria et également fait ses preuves à la Porte Noire du Mordor. Il était l'un des illustres héros de la Guerre de l'Anneau.

Mais ces victoires avaient été accomplies avec la Communauté de l'Anneau.

Ce soir, il était totalement seul. Et les ténèbres l'assaillaient. Cette nuit, vile, d'une obscurité totale essayait de le dévorer, et si elle n'y parvenait pas, alors son ennemi s'en chargerait. Il ignorait à qui ou à quoi il avait affaire, mais il avait vu de près ces traces inquiétantes.

Ses oreilles se dressèrent alors qu'il captait le grondement faible de quelqu'un, d'une quelconque créature en train de respirer, qui fut suivi d'un craquement distinct du bois qui se fend. Il n'osait pas bouger. Son regard balaya les alentours. Tout semblait calme, excepté son cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine. La panique et la peur s'infiltraient dans ses veines, imprégnant son corps d'incertitude et d'aversion. "Sot ! Tu n'aurais pas dû venir seul."

Crac ! Un immense pin chuta. Le sol trembla comme si un éclair l'avait frappé. Crac ! Un autre arbre tomba au sol, cette fois-ci rasant de près Legolas. Les arbres et la nuit nuit vibraient au rythme de cette torture. La respiration se fit plus bruyante et l'elfe pouvait entendre la bête, distinguant chacun de ses souffles sonores.

Legolas resserra les doigts autour de son arc, " du calme ", se dit l'elfe, et il roula brièvement des épaules, une habitude qu'il avait pour calmer ses nerfs avant les combats. Il relâcha légèrement les doigts puis serra encore l'arc. A nouveau serein, l'archer était fin prêt.

Il s'élança de derrière l'arbre, ajustant une flèche à son arc et tira en direction de la respiration. Legolas se plaqua à un autre arbre, se rapprochant de l'odeur et des grondements. Dans la nuits noire encre, il ne pouvait pas voir plus que sa main et son arc devant lui. Le sol vibra sous ses pieds. Les chevaux hennirent, suivi par le martèlement des sabots. Ils avaient fui à la débandade. Legolas entendit un bruit sourd provenant des arbres, et puis le silence. L'odeur fétide s'était volatilisée, seule une forte effluve de sang frais persistait. Il sentit son corps involontairement s'affaiblir et il s'arrêta brusquement. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr que la menace ait disparu avant d'avoir balayé la zone.

Legolas pénétra dans la clairière toujours son arme en main. Tous les chevaux étaient partis, et fort heureusement de leur plein gré. Il ne pouvait leur reprocher leur fuite. Il s'agenouilla puis s'immobilisa. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir ce dont il s'agissait. Il fallait attendre la lumière du matin. Il revint progressivement vers la lisière d'arbre et la rivière où, pour la première fois, il avait entendu la respiration. Legolas avait une certitude : la créature qu'il avait rencontrée cette nuit n'était en aucun cas un loup ordinaire, un ours, un troll, un orc, ou autre spécimen imaginable.

L'elfe resta sur ses gardes et se dirigea vers les arbres et la rivière. Legolas se leva précipitamment, incrédule de ne pas l'avoir aperçu plus tôt. Ses yeux inspectaient activement les bois denses à la recherche du moindre signe de mouvement. Scrutant à peine le sol devant lui, il trébucha sur un tronc tombé au sol.

Il observa ce qui restait de l'arbre encore en place et glissa ses doigts le long de l'écorce griffée jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le point de rupture de l'arbre. Presque comme si quelqu'un avait arraché l'arbre comme une brindille, le tronc était fendu de manière nette en morceaux irréguliers à deux pieds au-dessus du sol. Au même moment, il remarqua quatre autres arbres, tombés de la même manière. De profondes entailles marquaient les troncs. Legolas se pencha pour les analyser et déglutit. L'odeur nauséabonde était de retour.

Ses bras s'empressèrent de saisir l'arc quand un coup violent dans sa poitrine l'envoya chanceler en direction de la rivière. Alors qu'il culbutait contre la berge et tombait à la renverse, il tira son long couteau blanc, tranchant avec frénésie l'espace vide devant lui. Il frappa un élément dur. Mais il faisait trop sombre pour dire ce qu'il s'agissait. Avant qu'il atteigne la rivière en contrebas, Legolas se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de chuter aveuglément dans un ravin, une lame à la main...

Plongeant dans l'Anduin, Legolas perdit tout sens de l'orientation et se débattit dans les eaux troubles. Il était tombé dans la rivière d'importante envergure et son épaule avait percuté un rocher, lui faisant lâcher son couteau. Les courants rapides de l'Anduin l'entraînèrent alors qu'il cherchait frénétiquement son arme. Les nuages masquaient à nouveau la lune. Avec son arc resté sur la berge et son couteau égaré, l'elfe se retrouvait seul et désarmé. une brise souffla, dispersant les nuages, et un mince quartier de clair de lune se réfléchit dans la rivière. Son couteau ! Legolas s'en empara, à seulement une longueur de bras. Le manche était chaud et poisseux. Il l'éleva vers la lumière de la lune et vit que la lame était couverte de sang.

Quand les nuages s'éloignèrent de la lune, Legolas vit du liquide rouge partout. Du sang recouvrait sa poitrine, son torse et ses mains. Il sentit le fond de sa gorge brûler et comprit qu'il allait être malade. Sa poitrine le brûlait à cause du coup qu'il avait pris et son épaule toujours endolorie. Il luttait contre le courant du fleuve pour atteindre la berge

Aussi soudainement que quelques minutes auparavant, une forte odeur âcre revint assaillir ses narines. L'ennemi était de retour. Le prince se jeta contre un large affleurement de pierres, situé dans le lit de la rivière. IIl désirait avoir son arc, mais remercia néanmoins les Valar d'avoir trouvé son couteau à temps. L'odeur et le bruit de la respiration de la créature s'intensifièrent. De derrière le rocher, Legolas entendit un grognement guttural, suivi du bruit d'une viande arrachée à des os. L'eau clapotait et de petites vaguelettes se formèrent et ondulèrent jusqu'à sa cachette. Des morceaux de chair et des os flottaient devant lui. Le clapotis cessa. Legolas attendit. Il savait que la bête blessée s'attarderait encore. Il pouvait écouter et sentir sa respiration. Il se demanda si c'était la fin pour lui. Il roula des épaules en arrière et saisit son couteau.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Il ferma ses yeux et essaya de s'en souvenir.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice: **

C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous traduis cette fiction. Peu traitent du sujet de la fondation d'Ithilien, j'ai trouvé qu'il était intéressant donc de vous la traduire, public français. Et puis, il n'y a jamais assez d'histoires sur Legolas, n'est-ce pas ? Vous trouverez le lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil accompagné de celui de l'auteur.

Bisous, bisous,

Et bonne lecture!

PS : j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ;)


	2. Arrival at Lothlorien

**Disclaimer général : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire [ qui appartient à "****_Raider-K"_.]**! J'ai reçu textuellement l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction avec quelques conditions.

* * *

**O**

**OO**

"**Building Ithilien"**

**OO**

**O**

**Beta : un grand merci à Belthyiel**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Arrival at Lothlorien**

Dans la faible lueur du crépuscule, deux ombres s'approchèrent l'une et l'autre du bord d'une célèbre forêt, belle et crainte. La canopée est de vert et d'or ; les arbres, majestueux et solennels. C'était la Lothlorien, maison des Galadhrims.

Un garde sortit silencieusement de la végétation et s'adressa au visiteur, d'une voix à la fois juste et chantante : "Salutations, fils de Thranduil. Vous avez longtemps gardé vos distances avec nos frontières"

Ce jeune garde avait reconnu la personne qui venait d'arriver. C'était Legolas Vertefeuille, l'un des Neuf Marcheurs, un membre de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Il avait traversé la Forêt d'Or une fois, au cours de la Guerre de l'Anneau, et maintenant il était revenu. Seulement le garde était souvent à son poste de surveillance, à l'écart de la cité, et la raison de la venue du prince lui était inconnue.

Legolas répondit à ses salutations avec joie et assurance. Son cœur était allégé par le voyage et la vue de ces grands arbres avait agité son esprit. L'excitation indéniable du jeune garde d'avoir été le premier à le saluer était contagieuse.

«J'ai été fort occupé à Eryn Lasgalen, mais maintenant mon devoir nécessite un voyage dans votre beau pays", lui répondit Legolas en lui rendant un salut solennel elfique qui égaya secrètement le garde.

Il étudia Legolas quelques instants, un petit sourire étirant les commissures de ses lèvres. Il essaya autant qu'il put d'adopter une expression digne, son sourire ne pouvant être réprimé.

"Allez-vous rester longtemps parmi nous?" demanda-t-il avec empressement avant de s'élancer de son poste sur une branche d'arbre plus basse pour atterrir devant le prince elfique.

"Je suppose ne pas pouvoir vous le dévoiler" fit Legolas. "Dame Galadriel m'a fait signe, et je ne peux ignorer son appel." Personne, pas même les princes elfes, ne peut ignorer les sommations de Dame Galadriel, et même dans sa réticence à en parler avec le garde, Legolas savait pertinemment ce que cette réunion entraînerait. Il n'avait pas enduré la pire dispute avec son père depuis deux siècles pour un coup de tête. Il voulait quitter la Forêt Noire pour les bois de Ithilien en Gondor. Et obtenir la bénédiction de son père dans cette aventure. Mais finalement, même le roi Thranduil ne pouvait ignorer Dame Galadriel. Elle gouvernait la Lothlorien depuis Caras Galadhon. Elle était ancienne et sage, et par-dessus tout, une bonne et généreuse souveraine. Beaucoup des elfes spéculaient sur le fait qu'elle quitterait bientôt ces rivages maintenant que Sauron le Grand Trompeur avait été mis à mal.

Alors que Legolas marchait à travers la forêt, ses yeux dérivaient parmi les mallorns, profitant de leur beauté et dignité paisible une fois de plus. Ses pensées sereines furent interrompues par la voix du garde qu'il avait rencontré au bord de la forêt.

"J'ai entendu le capitaine des gardes parler de vous. Il a dit que vous étiez l'un des Neuf Marcheurs et très habile à l'arc", lui dit le garde qui observa Legolas d'un regard proche d'une profonde révérence. Il déclara : «J'aimerais beaucoup attester de vos compétences, Haldir ayant si bien parlé de vous. Car il est l'un des plus grands en ce domaine au sein des Galadhrim"

"Oui,"sourit Legolas, "Haldir n'est pas vraiment généreux en éloges. Il est rare d'avoir un compliment de sa part."

La jeune garde hocha la tête. "j'en sais plus que vous ne pourriez y penser" ajouta-t-il "car je suis Farothin, et Haldir est mon oncle." Il marqua une pause et regarda Legolas alors qu'ils marchaient vers le coeur de la forêt. "Je sais que c'est audacieux de ma part de vous le dire, mais j'aimerais beaucoup vous voir, vous et mon oncle, participer à un concours de tir à l'arc".

Legolas se mit à rire. «Moi? Affronter Haldir dans un concours de flèches? Croyez-moi, Farothin, quand je dis que je suis honoré, mais je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être embarrassé, et je ne cherche pas à l'être."

"Mon Seigneur," protesta Farothin : «Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Ce serait sans doute un moment des plus distrayants pour les Galadrhims.

"Peut-être, Farothin, si mon devoir de la Dame n'interfère pas, nous aurons notre petit jeu de flèches. La profession d'Haldir fait de lui un expert et un adversaire redoutable dans ce jeu. J'adorerais le battre." dit Legolas, en faisant un clin d'oeil à Farothin.

Alors que les deux elfes approchaient Caras Galadhon, ils arrivèrent sur Cerin Amroth, le cœur du royaume antique. Legolas s'arrêta pour chercher quelques niphredils, fleur pâle qui pousse en grappes autour du tronc des mallorns. Il se sentait encore jeune parmi ces vieux arbres, et son cœur se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il avait été dans cet endroit avec la communauté. Que de douleurs ils connaissaient alors. Il pensa à Frodon et à son fardeau, en espérant que le jeune hobbit avait retrouvé la paix dans la Comté. Ses pensées dérivaient vers Aragorn et Arwen, se rappelant que Cering Amroth était le lieu de leurs déclarations d'amour.

"C'est un endroit magique, n'est-ce pas, Farothin? Rempli de souvenirs ..." déclara Legolas, sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Il plaça la nephredil dans sa poche, et dit: "Venez, la Dame attend."

Legolas monta au talan et à la grande salle du Seigneur Celeborn et de la Dame Galadriel. La plate-forme suspendue entre les mallorns comme le pont d'un navire vaste et puissant, était ouverte à l'air et au silence ainsi qu'aux murmures des arbres.

Ici, Galadriel et Celeborn régnaient. Ils étaient aussi anciens que les arbres eux-mêmes, et leurs yeux contenaient la sagesse ainsi que la tristesse de nombreux âges.

"Bienvenue, fils de Thranduil. Trop de temps s'est écoulé depuis notre dernier aperçu à la cour de Gondor"», déclara Celeborn, en invitant chaleureusement Legolas à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Legolas s'approcha le Seigneur et la Dame, en s'inclinant devant eux.

"Je suis à votre service, ma dame." Il balaya du regard la salle. De nombreux elfes s'étaient rassemblés dans la salle, brillant par l'éclat de leurs vêtements et de leur teint. Legolas se sentait un peu énervé de leurs intérêts et souhaitait découvrir seul l'objet de sa visite.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Dame Galadriel, et elle le soutint.

"Vous souhaitez délaisser la Forêt Noire, fils de Thranduil?"

"Oui," fit Legolas en hochant la tête solennellement. «Avec la bénédiction de mon père, je voudrais voyager en Ithilien pour y créer un nouveau royaume des elfes dans sa forêt. "Legolas cessa de regarder Galadriel pour observer Celeborn." Mon père a donné son consentement à ce sujet. "

Galadriel posa ses yeux sur Legolas une fois de plus. «Nous le savons, car il a envoyé lui-même un mot à ce sujet. Legolas, vous êtes encore jeune et possédez encore beaucoup d'amour pour la Terre du Milieu et ses peuples. Vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort de vouloir rester, mais beaucoup des premiers-nés ont déjà quitté ces rivages ".

Legolas hocha la tête. Il avait vu beaucoup de départs de son propre pays, à la recherche de la lumière de Valinor sur les mers occidentales.

"Il est venu pour moi le temps de partir. Bientôt, je me rendrai à Imladris pour rencontrer Elrond et partir pour les Havres. Le pouvoir de Nenya décroît puis la Lorien ne sera plus que le fantôme de ce qu'elle était autrefois."

Legolas pouvait voir le crépuscule dans ses yeux. «Ma dame, qu'attendez-vous de moi?" demanda-t-il avec douceur.

"Si vous le souhaitez, le Seigneur Celeborn et moi vous laisserons emmener certains de nos gens avec vous. Nous avons beaucoup de jeunes parmi les Galadhrims. Ils ne sont pas encore las de ce monde, comme je le suis. Ils vous seraient utiles."

"Je suis honoré par vos paroles" Legolas ne put retenir son sourire, ou son excitation. "Jje serais heureux d'accueillir tout Galadhrim le souhaitant en Ithilien. Puissent les Valar bénir ce nouveau chapitre dans l'histoire de nos peuples." Il s'inclina devant les deux, à peine capable d'arrêter de sourire avant que Celeborn ne lui fasse signe de se lever et le présentasse au reste de la cour.

La dame et le seigneur se levèrent de leurs sièges, et Celeborn parla à la cour en disant: «Nous donnons notre bénédiction au prince Legolas, fils de Thranduil, pour mener certains de nos braves et jeunes cœurs sur un nouveau domaine où ils pourront y trouver leur propre courage et leur place en terre du milieu sous votre règne."

Beaucoup des elfes, jeunes et vieux, regardèrent le jeune prince avec une expression d'incrédulité, en murmurant entre eux. Legolas pouvait entendre des bribes de mots. "Il est trop jeune ... qu'est-ce que peut savoir un elfe de la Forêt Noire des Galadhrims? Qui ira avec lui? N'était-il pas de la Compagnie de l'anneau? Comme c'est excitant ... où est-ce qu'on va?"

Legolas sentit le regard de leurs yeux et la chaleur de leurs regards. Son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine attendant l'approbation de ces elfes qui pourraient être ses futurs sujets. Alors que ses yeux balayaient la salle, il vit Farothin qui hocha la tête. Legolas commença à sourire en dépit de ses nerfs jusqu'à ce qu'il vit le regard sombre sur le visage de la jeune elfe debout à côté de Farothin.

Elle croisa son regard et ne le détourna ; ses yeux étaient pleins de mépris, et Legolas commença à ressentir un léger manque de confiance. Au lieu de chercher plus loin, il lui sourit et releva le menton. Elle haussa un sourcil, se retourna et sortit de la salle, laissant une multitude de boucles d'or voltiger derrière elle.

Legolas songea que ses fossettes avaient généralement plus de succès auprès des jeunes filles elfes quand le Seigneur Celeborn interrompit ses pensées.

"Venez, fils de Thranduil. Nous avons avons préparé un banquet en votre honneur. Vous aurez beaucoup de questions, j'en suis sûr."

Legolas le suivit, l'esprit plein de questions. Il avait été élevé pour cela, formé pour ce moment toute sa vie. Le règne. Les responsabilités. Et honnêtement ?

La pensée de tout cela lui retournait l'estomac.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **

_Un grand merci aux lecteurs et aux revieweurs (Amandine Lindorie, Moody98, neomatic69, Ethylen, pauline, lily, LegolasKili, 27, Elfolle, Angedelanuit101, La chouette 26, Toutouille, Valeara, Marie1410) ainsi qu'aux followers et favorers (dont mimi70, lessien calmcacil, Aerenyu, Criostal, Darkklinne). J'ai été très surprise du nombre de reviews et je vous avoue que ça m'a vraiment encouragée à accélérer la traduction du chapitre suivant)!

_J'ai envoyé vos reviews traduites à Raider-K ;)! Vous pouvez lui poser n'importe quelles questions, je traduis tout et lui envoie !

_Vous pouvez me rejoindre sur le groupe FB "le journal intime de la Plume d'Elena"

J'ai trouvé que le caractère des elfes était particulièrement bien respecté, et vous ?


End file.
